Sanctuary
by Neptunes angel
Summary: Do you belive you have a opposite pair? i do... you just have to look in the right place... soXro. the real chapter 19 and 20 is up! that was the last of it,but i have a surprse at the end of it... :]
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm going to write about school! Very unexpected huh? Well ST. Johns is very weird…as in, I have met all these of people who look almost alike people I knew from EI… but act completely opposite… So, I hope u like it:D

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi:D

Sora's pov!

Chapter 1

"aww…damn…" was the start of my first day. My mom was pushing me back and forth trying to wake me up, but I simple refused. Then my mom had to resort to do the unthinkable…

"Sora, would you like to use that Barny bag I bought you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. That bag would ruin anyone's social life.

"then WAKE UP!" Mom screamed.

I pouted "fine…" and dragged myself to the bath room.

Later that morning, I went to my bus. It was 2 miles away! I was so annoyed… there was no one at my bus stop…I knew this was going to be a lonely year, but then when I got on the bus, I saw kairi and riku. "thank god I'm not alone!" I yelled.

"hi sora" kairi said

Riku smirked "how hard was it to get your uniforms on?"

"the hardest thing ever! It took me 30 minutes!" I said

"same here" riku sighed.

"are you guys nervous?" kairi said

"Yes" I and riku said.

"well don't worry. I'm kind of scared too…but I heard the school has a lot of nice people. So there are no freshmen Friday like in public school…" kairi said

"ok" I said

"alright" riku said

The weirdest part of riding to school is that we have to take a ferry to the next island (after riding the bus to the dock) and then we walk a few blocks till we get to ST. Johns…I hate walking.

"I heard the damn school has a bunch of clones of you…and once you step in, they will control your mind to think it's wonderful there. the only sane people there are the freshmen…but that will change very soon…" riku whispered

I just shivered at the thought of that…

Then kairi yelled "RIKU, YOUR SCARING SORA FOR LIFE!"

"well SORRY...what did you here about the school sora?" riku sighed

"I heard it's haunted….and you meet your opposite on the 7th, but…you end up being there best friend…or something much more…"

The riku screamed with pride "well that proved my point! It's a bad place and our parents should just burn! I mean why would th-"

"common and get on the ferry already!" our crewel bus driver screamed.

"sora, the school is not haunted and riku, the school dose not control your mind for enjoyment. The school's about meeting god and becoming connected with your inner spirit. It's a lot of fu-"

"SHE'S BEEN MIND-MELTED! KILL THE BELIEVER!" then riku and kairi ran on the ferry. At least they were excited…I was just plain nervous…

"hey sora, instead of going to school, want to get some ice cream?" riku said slyly

"NOOOO! I'M NOT DICHING...though I like ice cream…." I said

Then riku pouted "ok fine I'll go by myself. I'm sure ka-"

"oh no you're not ditching today riku! Even if it means I'm dragging you in!" kairi screamed

"ah… damn it…" riku whispered

After about 30 minutes of riding the ferry, and walking the rest of the way to school, we found ourselves in front of sjb.

"wow…9th grade…we have really grown…" kairi sighed.

Then I said "no matter what we will stick together…good or bad….promise?"

Kairi and riku smiled and said "promise…"

Then we stepped in. little did I know that the next few days at sjb would change my life forever…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi everyone:D I don't really have much to say…except there will be some yaoi……EVENTUALLY! Still sora's pov btw, interloper means intruding, being in a place you feel you don't belong in.

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi:D

Chapter 2

Aww man…this place is so full! I miss public school already! But there's one good side to it….after waiting an hour on line, I finally got my schedule. Time to ask around!

"Hey riku!" I shouted

"Yea sora?" riku said

"What lunch period do you have?"

"Hmm…5th what about you? "

I sighed "7th "

Then riku frowned "bummer… I've got lunch with kairi…so, sorry sora…"

It was so much fun having lunch with riku! He would tease the girls, get free lunches (girls are all over him) and best of all, we would tell each other the dirtiest of jokes and stories…..ok, the dirty stuff was not as good as when he put the tray of spaghetti on kairi's head...but still! Now that neither of my friends in the school are in my lunch…I'm goanna die!

"Good luck with kairi" I snickered

"Good luck being a loner!" riku laughed

The thought of being a loner wasn't really my walk in the park….I still remember those days

flash back

I was walking in the empty hallway…but I was an interloper…. For now…I came from Moonlight Island. We called it that because we had the best view of the moon and the light shinned not morning, but night. It was always my home but my mom got a new job and knew I would be happier if we just moved to a new home, Destiny Island. But she was wrong…I'm miserable… especially in this school. Every person here made fun of me. I didn't know 6th grade is so hard…Hopefully the transfer to another class will change that…here we are…room 121… this is going to be the worst year ever….

Then the tall teacher came to me with a big smile and said "hello! You must be sora! I'm Mrs. Greenwood. It's very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meat you too…" I said quietly

Then Mrs. Greenwood shouted "class! I would like you to meet our new student sora!"

Then the gloomy class said "hi sora…"

Then Mrs. Greenwood sighed and said "sora, were dissecting frogs today so try to find a group ok? Were doing groups of 3. CLASS. GROUP UP IN 3!"

I walked around the class room blindly but sadly enough; the class was just as mean.

But suddenly a boy with silver hair and a girl with short red hair came up to me and asked me to group with them. We were friends ever since

flash back end

Now I hope I will never have problems with friends like before… I wish but then I realize something, today's the 6th and the cures is the 7th ….I hope its fake...

AN: now for roxas pov:D

"Dude! I told you a thousand times! There is no such thing as the sjb cruse!" hayner screamed

"How would you know? Your going to a different school!" I defended

"Will you two just stop it?" namine sighed "just because we're going to walk together to school everyday, doesn't mean we have to get at each others throats!"

I use to live on Destiny Island but my father took me away from my abusive mother and bought me to moonlight island. Ever since then, I could have never been happier, I've meet all these people who have healed my scared past, but a few years ago, I hit rock bottom. I was caught slitting my wrists. I lost all of my friends' cause of it. Only one person never gave up on me and helped me get back on my feet. That person is-

"HI ROXAS!" screamed the mysterious figure

"Hey axel! How many cups of coffee did you have?" I sighed

"hmm…1..2…3…147?" axel said weakly

Yes, believe it or not, axel was the only one there for me. He helped me heal and realize something important…..I was gay….we ended going out for 1 year but realized it really didn't work so now we're just close buddies!

"ahh…" axel smirked"you're going to sjb too, I see! Do you believe in the curse?"

"AWWW! AXEL! WE JUST GOT HIM TO CALM DOWN ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Shouldn't we hurry up? It's already 8:57" namine sighed

"WHAT?" We all shrieked

And so, that was the end of our little talk and we ran our seprat ways. About 3 minutes later we just make it to the school and get our schedules unfortunately, I got 7th lunch while namine and axel got 5th. Lucky… after moping, I relize something….today's the 6th and the curse is on the 7th ….oh shit…I hope hayners right…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know the last chapter wasn't really good, but I'll try harder on this one! sora pov

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi :D

Chapter 3

God, what a day! No one to talk to during lunch, mean teachers, stupid seniors, I can't take it!!!! I only have one class with kairi and she won't even talk to me! I guess today wasn't my day… I don't know what to do anymore! I'm so angry!! I need to talk to someone! I'll call riku…

"Hello?" riku sighed

"Hey riku, this is sora…can I talk to you?" I sighed

"Yea."

"I don't like sjb. No one talked to me all day! I don't want to go through 6th grade again!!!" I screamed

"OK!" riku said "Calm down, sora. You will make friends, just give it some time!"

"Well, YOU didn't need time, girls were all over you!" I screamed

"I NEVER WANTED GIRLS!" Riku screamed

"WHY!?" I screamed

"because…" riku sighed"I'm…….gay."

"Oh my god…………." The one thing I would have never expected…riku have dated so many girls…and then just comes out like that…but how did he figure this out…

Then I sighed "how did you figure this out?"

"You mean you don't hate me?" riku said shyly

"Never! We're friends! I could never hate you….you just took me by surprise" I said

"Ok…."riku sighed "remember kairi's 14th birthday?"

"Yea…" I sighed

Flash back

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIRI!"

"Oh thank you riku and sora….but I'm having a girls only slumber party…" kairi sighed

"So?" I said

Riku sighed "fine….." and dragged me away.

The walk back was silent until I spoke up "hey riku, since our surprise party was a waste, lets have a boy's only sleepover! That way we can show kairi that we dominate all!"

Me and riku giggled all the way home….

Flash back end

"Yeah" I sighed "it was a pretty funny day"

"Well….something happened that night you never knew about…"riku said

Riku pov: flash back

It was 12:00AM…me and sora alone in my house. My parents weren't there because they were out on business…some times I would cry because of loneliness….but when other people were around I would stuff all my true feelings In a box and put on a fake smile…the only one who understood was sora. He knew my true feelings, but he doesn't know one thing…I'm gay….but I guess I'll tell him when he's ready to understand that…I have kissed thousands of girls but felt nothing inside…I guess I'll never truly know…

Sora looks beautiful in the moonlight…he looks like an angel…maybe if I just…no I don't like sora in that way….just to see who I am…..may your light protect me from the darkness

And at that moment, are lips are perfectly aliened.

Bump

Bump Bump

My heart… I'm gay….I must keep this quiet for a while until someone can understand….

End of riku's pov and flashback

"Yeah…that's what happened….I hope we can still be friends…" riku sighed

There was silence

Then riku cried "I'm sorry so-"

With a click, that was the end of neutrality and the beginning of the end…

Roxas pov

Today was great! I may have not made any friends but during the whole lunch period I was talking to axel on a walky-talky…he had math anyway…unfortunately, some aid took my walky-talky and stomped all over it…I didn't know teachers could be so crewel here…at that second I felt like running to the bathroom and just slit my wrist over and over again…but I knew axel would not be happy to see more scars…so I decided to eat my sandwich and think about horses getting killed by rainbows.. Ha ha…oh great, now I'm thinking about that day…

Flash back

I was in my dark room just cutting as usual…every drop of blood was like an escape from life…I knew it was a horrible thing to do and I will lose everyone I know, but I don't care…it's the only way…

Then came a bright light… the figure just stood still in shock. My wrists were bleeding and my eyes were red. The figure just dropped on his knees and began to sob.

"You can't do this…..you just can't…"

"Why can't I!? No one will miss me!" I defended

By now the figure closed the door so there was nothing but darkness

"…"

"What?" I sighed

Then the figure whispered in my ear "let me show you the light roxas…"

Our fingers were tangled together and at that second, I got my first kiss.

After our kiss our heads were leaning on one another's

"If you're gone, I'm nothing…I love you more than life it's self…please stop…"

"Ok, I'll stop for you" I sighed

"…axel…"

End of flashback

After that we started dating but we broke up a few months ago because we both knew we were better friends. Me and axel have been best friends ever since…

Well, tomorrow is the 7th…I hope I survive…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok! Chapter 4! I don't really have much to say except I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi :D

Chapter 4

_Sora's pov_

I never thought I could get upset with riku…I guess I was wrong. I got my first kiss…..FROM A BOY? That's not normal….what if riku likes me……or worse, am I gay? Oh no…what if kairi found out….she would hate me for life…everyone would hate me….i can't be gay…I don't want to be alone…mabey I just need a walk…I think I'll go to the beach. Even though it's dark, it's a place I feel safe. But after walking a mile or two, I noticed something…a cave. This isn't the cave me, riku and kairi were in, but a different one. Something told me to go inside but I knew I couldn't cause it's already dark and it's a school night…mabey I'll go tomorrow. After all, it's a Friday. I better get to bed. I know tomorrow the 7th but that right now was the least of my worries.

Next morning

9/7/06… todays the day…I hope the curse isn't real. It started like a normal day, everyone was grouchy. The only difference was, riku wasn't there. I got a little nervious but I quickly calmed down when kairi said he was home sick. we took a farry and walked a mile, but then it started to rain and it became pich black out. We finally got to school and the whole place was the same, except of going to the careteria, we went to a asined room. this was really weird….but a few minutes later, we saw riku.

Kairi sighed " I thought you were sick, riku."

"I was, but my mom told me to go to school anyway. I don't get why she was rushing. I guess she had errins to do." Riku sighed

Soon we all walked to the rooms. Kairi went to room 100 and only me and riku were left. I got nervoius. Then he whispered "im sorry sora…" and disipered into the crowd. This was really weird…. oh well, to room 324

_Roxas pov_

Todays starting to scare me and all my friends. Axel did not have any coffie, namine was no calm and I feel like dieing. The only chipper on is hayner. But he gose to a different school so we just separated. Not a word said. When we finally got to school, we were asined different rooms. Namine got 300, and it was just me and axel. He seemed oddly sereane today, on such a dark day as this. Then he whispered 'be careful, roxas…" and disipered in the crowed…this is strange….i have to go to room 328…when I finally got there we sat for about 20 minutes….and there was not a teacher in sight. Suddenly the lights flickered off. The room was pich black and no screames were heard for everyone knew what this was…but not what will happen next…. The door slowly opened and the whole floor was covered in smoke. Not the smoke that can kill you, or is part of a fire but a sort of forest mist and fog together. Everyone ran out scared for their lives. I was the last one out. The hallways were pich black and empty. I couldn't see a thing except the dull light from the stair case and the smoke dancing around my feet. Something told me to go to the light. I don't know why, but it looked safe. So I ran upstairs to the roof of the school.

_Sora pov_

When I finally got to room 324, there was nothing but scilence. No teacher around eather. Then suddenly, the lights flickered off. I was really scared because there was only scilence. Then the door slowly opened and the room's floor was engulfed in smoke. Then suddenly everyone ran out. I was the last one out of the room, but the hallways were pich black. All I can see is the dull light from the stair case and the smoke on the ground. I decided it was bet to go where I can see, so I ran up the stairs to the roof. My hand was on the door knob and when I opened the door I saw someone

_Roxas pov_

When I opened the door I saw some one. I couldent see him clearly so I walked up a little closer. this is like a mieror. He was doing the same things as me.

Sora pov

I couldn't see him very well so I walked up closer. This is like a mieror. He was doing the same things as me.

_Both pov_

He had blue eyes…like mine….his expression was sort of scared…but I can't say I was calm eather. Suddenly our finger were tangler together. We came to eachother like magnents. Then after a few minutes of staring into his eyes, I became calmer. Then we came closer together and we kissed. My Heart was beating like crazy…it was the best kiss I have ever had….but….i was kissing a boy i didn't even know! the curse was right, we would find our opposit pair and befriend them

_...or something more..._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay! Chapter 5! How fun! I don't know what to write about! But I will eventually figure out what the hell I'm doing for the end! Oh well. Anyways, I've been getting a lot of HW lately so, try not to get your hopes up for a chapter every day! Sorry! BUT I have Wednesday and Friday off so I'll try to fit some typing in then:D sora pov

(jk) means (just kidding)

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi :D

Chapter 5

I was laying in my bed thinking about today. I still can't believe I kissed a boy! And I don't even know him! And then I cowardly run away! What am I, 4!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I need help!!! There is only one person to talk to……

"COME ON RIKU! PLEASE!!!!" I cried

"But I thought I was too gay to help you" Riku implied

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!!" I screamed

"Well I'm not helping you until you apologize!" Riku pouted

"Fine….I'm sorry" And then I gave him a hug!

"Ok, apology accepted" Riku sighed "Now then, what's this whole dilemma?"

Then I sighed "Ok, today when everything happened, with the foggy floors and that creepy teacher that was all like 'rawr' and I was like 'screw you' and then I ran to the light and-"

"GET TO THE POINT!!!" Riku screamed

"I kissed a boy I didn't even know!" I screamed

"….Holy shit….." Riku said

There was silence

"Well….I kind of…did the same thing….." Riku sighed

"So, I'm not the only one with this problem?" I said

Riku smiled "no way! I bet most of the school did the same thing! So you're not the only nut in this school!"

Then we both started cracking up. I guess were both gay

Roxas pov

"After our kiss, I just stood there, dumbfounded….he just ran away and I was just left behind…."I sighed

"And you didn't know that jerk?" Axel sighed

"Yea" I said

"Wow…" Axel sighed

"Ok! Since I told you about my kiss, you have to tell me about yours!" I laughed

"And what if I don't want to?" Axel fake pouted

"Well, I'll have to get it out of you!" I shouted

"And how do plan to do th-ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Give it to MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Axel screamed

"You know you want it…" I said slyly

"How did you know" Axel said

"It's your favorite…" I added slyly

"Double shot espresso….with 20 little packets of sugar….. How did you know…..my ONLY WEAKNESS!?" Axel screamed dumbfounded

"Tell me all the juicy details about your kiss and this can be yours…" I said

"FINE!!!!!!! I give up…I'll tell you it all…" Axel sighed

_Axel pov flash back_

I told Roxas to be careful cause I knew that there were some real ass wipes that could hurt my Roxy-Poo…after all, we don't want him to get molested again.(jk) After about thirty minutes of searching for my room, I realized there wasn't a room 272! Those bastards! Now where do I go……then suddenly, the lights just shut off. Oh god….I hate the dark...good thing I have my Starbucks flashlight! Then the batteries died….stupid flashlight…. Anyways, after more searching for a different room, no luck…. The hallways were completely disserted…until I saw him. He had nice, long silver hair…after that, it was like I was in one of those mirror caves in an amusement park….. I came closer, and he did the same! And then it stated to rain coffee…

_Pause_

"That is NOT what happened" I screamed "tell the truth, Axel"

"Fine…" Axel pouted

_Continued_

Like I said before, it was like a mirror thing. Then we came closer and he had these beautiful sea green eyes….I just fell into them, as if they were pools of love…. Then he held my hands and whispered _'help me' _and then he fell into my arms. Then I carried him to the closest corner. He looked so beautiful sleeping. But I knew only one way to help him. Since I was calm for once. I covered his mouth and his nose until he gagged for air. Then he woke up oddly calm. He gave me a match and said it was our only light source. So, I lit the match and we tried to find our way out, but it was hopeless. So we just sat in the middle of the hallway, waiting for help, but we both knew none would show up. Then he quietly said "Before anything else happens, I think you should know my names Riku and I'm gay."

Then I sighed "well, my names Axel and I'm also gay"

"Oh no….our match is about to go out!" Riku panicked "I hate the dark…"

"Then exactly when the match went out, my arms were around him and I whispered "I am too…" then we did the one thing we both knew how to do in knew dark….we kissed. After that, some weird thing with long black arms pulled Riku into the darkness…we were reaching for each others hands but as soon as I tried to get his hand, I was pulled back too. We both tired to pull each other closer but he was pulled into the darkness….I still can't get his scream out of my head. I screamed his name but then I was pulled back and the next thing I knew, you found me lying in front of the school. It was so weird…

_End of flash back Axel pov_

"Wow…that is strange" I sighed

"Yeah…now then…" Axel sighed "GIVE ME MY DUBBLE SHOT EXPRESSO WITH 20 PACKS OF SUGAR!!!"

"Well, actually…while you told your story…….I drank it all" I said showing him the empty cup

Double shot espresso- $3.00

20 little packs of sugar- $2.00

Straw- $.50

Seeing your friends face after finishing his favorite drank- priceless

Then Axel screamed "WHY YOU LITTLE……jerk!"

Then Axel tickled me until I agreed to take him back to Starbucks and buy him his drank…. There goes $5.50 out of my bank….damn it….. If only I knew that boys name….


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok, I have to admit, I was very busy the past few day, and it's not going to get any better next week (brothers B-day, sisters 1 year anniversary w/ her boy friend.) and I have nothing exciting to do….but I'll end up having 20 hours of choirs or something like that…

As for the riku and axel thing, it is part of the sjb curse some people run away (sora) some people just stand there (roxas) some people are dragged away before the situation gets any worse (riku and axel) and some just walk out like it was no big deal (namine and kairi) as for who dragged them out takes out tootsie pop the world may never know…. Anyways, here's chapter 6:D sora pov

Chapter 6

I was walking to get a nice, sea salt bar, when I came to the cave again. I decided to go see what was inside. It was so weird. The ground was covered with a smooth stone floor with stars engraved in it. This must be like a magical cave or something. The stars reminded me of Destiny Island with the Paopu fruit. They say, if you share a paopu fruit with some one, you destinies were intertwined. I never really got that… then I saw 3 cave way holes. All of the little caves had a different color glow. One lavender, one sea green and one blue. I decided to go in the blue cave cause after all, blue is my favorite color… it was kind of long, like a mile of two. And then I slipped, and the rest of the way through the cave was like a slide. It was a lot of fun. When I took one step forward I saw what exactly what this cave leads to. It was amazing…it was moon light and destiny islands connection…I've heard so much about this place but nothing like what I'm seeing! I see, paopu trees all around, crystal clear water and in the middle of it all was a little cabin. It was the best secret place ever…there was only one problem…it was extremely dark. I knew the sun was still out so that meant this place would not glimmer until sun set. I guess I'm stuck here for the next two hours! Oh well…good thing I have that extra sea salt bar…

_Roxas pov_

Me and axel got bored after school. So to calm our nerves down, we went on one of those stupid moonlight island tours…the only reason why me and axel went was cause we wanted to see the cave glow all the colors again! It was 2 minutes until sun set so we can just barley see the sparkle from the big crowd surrounding it. Luckily, axel found another entrance in the cave no one ever noticed! So me and axel went inside. Before we took any steps closer to the three different passages, axel said "I read in a text book in school that you go in the cave whole that glows the color of your eyes. Or if you go a different way its bad luck and you end up dead"

Good thing I was one of those ' I love books' people…cause if I wasn't, I would probably end up dead by now… so me and axel went our separate ways. He went in the sea green and I went in the blue. I was walking about a mile or two when suddenly I slipped and started sliding out of control to the bottom of the cave…_wonderful… _when I finally got down to the bottom of the cave, and recovered from my heart attack, I walked around this place. It was full of paopu trees and crystal clear lakes. And in the middle of it all was like a little cabin. So I decided to walk up to it because I was still really tired. But it was still a little dark in here so that means the moon isn't fully out. Then suddenly, the whole place lit up and I realized, this was the connection to moonlight and destiny island. I wonder where axel is. I hope he's sa-BANG!!! There was axel… Currently on my back…owwie this hurts!

"GET OFF ME AXEL!!" I screamed

"sorry roxas, I didn't know the caves would come together like this, nor did I know, I had a 10 foot leap from my hole to the ground!" axel screamed

Then I sighed "I didn't want to start an argument. All I want you to do is get off me because now I can't breath!!!!!"

"Ok…"axel pouted and got off me. Then we both decided to go our seprite way to find an exit. But instede of finding the side, I got myself in the middle. Crap! I'm lost. I tried calling for help but no one heard me…except one person inside the cabin. When I saw him, we both realized who was who…. Then we both screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!?" Then we both stood in shook asking the same question we were both dieing to know.

"I'm sora…" he said shyly

"I'm roxas…" I said

Then sora sighed "I bet you're angry I ran away after our kiss…"

"No, not at all!" I said cheerfully "I did the same thing when I realized I was gay"

Then sora blushed furiously. I guess I was right! He was just realizing it! (Axel owes me a soda:D) sora was so cute when he blushed!!!! I just wanted to hug him!

" I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it! I just-"

And I kissed him…again…. He got into it and eventually, there was toung…I'm sorry, but it was the best kiss ever!! Until axel came running in and screaming "I FOUND AN EXIT ITS THIS WA-…." Then axel smirked "roxas and….um…"

"Sora…" I sighed

"Thank you, roxas" axel sighed "roxas and sora sitting in a…um…cabin m-a-k-e-o-u-t!

I sighed "don't worry about his immaturity, sora. After years of hanging out with this idiot, you realize he is a good idiot!"

"Are you sure" sora whispered "he's wearing make up….."

Oh my god….. I couldn't help my self so I did the one thing a reliable ex boyfriend would do…..

"HAHAHA!" I laughed…. Not that reliable huh?

"What are you laughing about, roxy-poo?"

I blushed furiously

"Aww! That's such a cute name!" sora squeaked

"Shut up…." I jokingly said

We laughed all the way through and eventually became best friends

"Oh! So your both gay! I guess I'm not the only gay person anymore! It use to be only me and riku!" sora laughed

"Riku…." Axel sighed

"Huh? You know him?" sora said

"Yea…I…kind of…um…kissed him…." Axel muttered

"Did he kiss you back" sora sighed

"…yes…but…" axel started to whimper "…some one dragged him in the darkness and I haven seen him since….I can still hear his scream…..it's driving me insane!"

"Its ok axel…" I sighed

Poor axel….he has suffered so much today…yet he still can't find the one he strives for…but, knowing axel as well as I do, he will probably calm down any minute…

"What the…" axel screamed " the exit it gone!!!! I swore it was here!"

"Were doomed!" sora screamed

Man…I'm stuck with two idiots… the one I love and my best friend… they're both running around in circles screaming and waving their arms up and down. Will they ever calm down? At least we can see…

_Riku pov_

I'm so angry!!!!! Sora said he would be back in an hour with 2 sea salt bars!!! 3 hours is not getting ice cream!!!! I can't wait 3 hours for ice cream!! When I get my hands on sora…I'm going to murder him!!!! Then I found a cave…I have only seen this cave in books, this is the connection…and it has sora's foot print!!!! I'm going to kill you sora!!! Grrrr! After getting half way through the cave entrance, I found three caves, each glowing a different color (blue, lilac, and sea green) from actually doing my home work one night, I found out you should only go in the cave that is your eye color…I got kind of upset cause sora's foot prints lead in the blue….stupid legends…. So I went into the sea green cave… it was really nice and serean in here. Vines were every where. One near the end of my walk was shaped as a heart.

"oh…how niIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!" I screamed. Unfortunately, I did not read enough to know there was a slippery slope a waiting me…. Stupid cave……and I didn't know I would be landed ten feat from thee ground…how fun…I landed in a lake… I got out of the lake and for three minutes didn't know I had a huge fish in my pants!!!! ACK!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARDER NOW SORA!!!

Though everything was beautiful, I was still extremely angry at sora…

Then after an hour of searching, I found him with two other guy….a blond was sitting all agitated with sora and….axel…were running around screaming for help… then I came out of the bushes, soaking wet…

"hey sora! Hi axel!" then I hugged axel…I missed him more than anyone then I whispered in axels ear "you need help?" he was blushing furiously…I still got it!!

Then everyone tackled me and screamed "WHERE IS THE EXIT!?"

"ok! Ok! I'll show you all, it's this way….but I don't know the way to moonlight island so you will have to come to destiny island for a little bit…we can all stay at my house for the weekend!"

Then the all shouted with joy "ok riku!!!"

and with that we were on our way to another riku sleepover! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hi every one!!! I had little HW tonight so I decided to type another chapter since I had nothing better to do!!! Enjoy:D Sora pov

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi :D

Chapter 7

Poor Riku… he's soaked…It took us about a half an hour to get to the stair way but on the way; we had a lot of fun!

"Ok, let me get this strait" Riku sighed "Sora and Roxas are in love. Axel, you use to go out with Roxas and you have a caffeine addiction…right?"

"Yep!" Axel said

"I have some coffee cake…if you wa-"Riku sighed

"MINE!!!!!" Axel screamed

But me and Roxas were having more fun…

"Ok, I have a good one" Roxas laughed

"You can't get any funnier then you are right now!" I laughed

"ok, this ones kind of inappropriate" Roxas tried to calm him self down "Two male buddies were walking through the woods when out of no where, a poisonous snake came and bit one of the men in the penis! The man collapsed to the ground while his friend ran to town to get help. The man arrived at a doctor's office and said help, help, my friend was bit by a snake in the penis. The doctor remarked that he couldn't get all his tools to the woods in time to save the friend, so he told him that he would have to suck the venom out of his friend! There has got to be another way said the man and the doctor sighed no I am sorry! The man ran back to the woods and found his poor friends lying on the floor in allot of pain! The man on the floor cried, what did the doctor say? The friend said, he said you're going to die."

I couldn't stop laughing! That was the best one I've heard in a while! For the rest of the way, me and Roxas were just laughing. By the time we got to our way out, we had 2 insider jokes. The first one I came up with. I told him about this movie I saw and it was showing lots of organs…I was hungry during the movie so I said 'those organs sure look delicious…'

And Roxas told me a story about how him and Axel were at the zoo and Axel was making fun of the monkeys and Roxas thought the expression on the monkey was like a little girl saying 'are you going to molest me?' so, those are our only two insider jokes!

Anyways, we were at the only exit we knew of… the step stones…now, how didn't I see that before… I feel like a moron…

_Roxas pov_

So, me, Sora, Axel and Riku got back to Destiny Island…wow…it's changed a lot… there is actually street lights! But one thing is still the same…the tropical feeling, I mean on moonlight island, it's like Tokyo, but we sill have some beach…but not as much as this…

"_Riku..." _ Sora pouted "can we get some sea salt bars before we get to your house? Please?"

Then Riku sighed "sorry Sora...the place is already closed…"

About a few more minutes later, we finally got to Riku's house…it was SO big!!!!! It was like a mansion. (Since his parents were out on business, and he got money every week, he could almost do what ever he wanted in this house…) He had a pool, 3 bath rooms, 4 bed rooms, I den, one kitchen, one living room…and most importantly, a humongous basement! I would live there! It had a huge couch, a big screen TV every video game system you can image, a DDR room, a bath room, a mini kitchen and an exercise room!!!! Is he rich or something!? This makes me glad I'm sleeping over! This is going to be fun! Oh no…a coffee maker….Axel is getting hyper tonight…

"So…..what do you guys want to do?" Riku said

"I've got one!!!" Sora screamed _"truth or dare…"_

Aww man….I was always bad at this game…a while ago, I played with all of these girls and (what I use to think was) the hottest girl asked me truth or dare…I said dare…instead of a kiss, I got to stick a dime up my nose…not very fun…and going to the hospital wasn't all great either…

"Ok, since I invited you all over, I go first!" Riku said "hmm….Sora, truth or dare"

Then Sora sighed "hmmm… dare"

Then Riku grew an evil smile "I dare you to go in my movie room with all of us tonight and watch an episode of 'The Twilight Zone'…."

"EASY!" Sora shouted

"But…" Riku's evil smile grew larger "we are watching the doll episode…"

"NO WAY!" Sora screamed "I'M NOT WATCHING THAT EPISODE AGAIN! YOU KNOW THAT ONE GAVE ME NIGHTMARES FOR A WEEK!!!!"

"I know…" Riku evilly said "well, since you can't do your dare till later, you can chose another person

"Ok…hmmm" Sora sighed "Axel! Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Axel sighed

"Did you ever wet the bed?" Sora said

God… Sora is the worst at this game….

"If you mean by wet dreams, then yes…tons of times!"

Eww! Axel is still a pervert!

"Your turn Axel" Sora said

"mwhahaha….my only victim...Roxas…truth or dare…" Axel said in a scary voice

"Um…hmmm…I chose….dare…" I said quietly

"I was hoping you would say that…." Axel said in a creepy voice 'I dare you…..TO MAKE ME COFFEE!"

"Fine…" I said and scooted off

Two minutes later I came back with a coffee.

"Thanks Roxas" Axel gave me a cheesy smile

I sighed "ok, it's my turn…hmmm… Sora, truth or dare…"

"Umm…err…dare!" Sora said proudly

"Kiss me!" I shouted

And at that second, our lips collided.

It was a nice kiss…he's just too adorable to resist!

"My turn!" Sora said cheerfully "I dare Axel and Riku to kiss!"

Then the both looked at each other and then said "ok!"

They…made out…they scare me… about three minutes in there make out, me and Sora got really board and both screamed "LETS DO SOMETHING ELSE!"

And then they stopped and Riku said "Ok, what's next?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: it is 9:57!!! Yay: D any ways, here is chapter eight! Sora's pov btw, Roxas's flashback takes place after Axel found him cutting himself! Enjoy:D (Sorry it took me so long! I had a hard week…)

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi :D

Chapter 8

"hmm…" I sighed

How was I supposed to know what to know next….hmmm…?

"You think of something Roxas…" I whispered I'm not good at thinking of what to do….

"How about we take a walk around the beach?" Roxas sighed

"Good idea!" I said with glee. I haven't walked the beach with anyone romantically since…

_Flashback _

We were holding hands….I use to think things like this was gross but I didn't say a word… why? Because finally, a girl said she liked me! I was so excited but, she's moving away tomorrow….. And then I tried to kiss her, but she pulled away and ran away from me… crying….I felt like an idiot…. Then I just fell on my knees and started to sob… my mother always said to cry when I couldn't hold it in any longer….I mean…I know I'm a 7th grader and all…but I just can't pull it together… then I saw a figure walk closer towards me, but I was too upset to look at him… then a calm voice said

"_Sora, are you ok?"_

I only knew one person with a voice as soft as that….Riku… I was too upset to say anything….then he sat beside me and gave me a hug realizing what just happened

"_I'm sorry Sora…"_ Riku sighed. The warmth of his arms around me made me feel safe….I some times wish that moment could have lasted forever….he was so warm, that I fell asleep in his arms….and when I woke up, I was in my own bed…was that night all just a dream?... I'm still clueless…

_End of flashback_

Hmmm….maybe that was one of those days where Riku was confused….oh well! I don't give a damn! As long as I don't get lost or Riku goes running off with Axel, I'm fine…

2 minutes later

OH SHIT!!!! RIKU RAN OFF WITH AXEL AND ME AND ROXAS DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!!! DAMN IT!!!!...oh well! I've got some alone time with Roxas…I should use it wisely….

Hmm… what should I say…? "What's your favorite color?" I'M SO STUPID! I CAN'T EVEN FLIRT WITH MY OWN GENDER!!! I'M SREWED FOR LIFE!! Or worse….if we do get together…I could be the……_uke_….I refuse to be the receiver…. I think I should give it! YEAH! I DON'T WANT TO DO THE PAINFUL PART!!! AND I DON'T WANT TO WALK HOME FUNNY EATHER!!!!!

"Sky blue….and why are you pulling your hair, Sora?" Roxas sighed

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE UKE!!!!"…oh shit….did I just say what I think I just said….Roxas is blushing furiously….yup, I DEFINATLY said it…..

Then Roxas looked like he was about to cry…oh no….not another one I made cry….

Then Roxas said in the cutest voice I have ever heard…"so….you are going to molest me…" Grrr…that son of a….then I gloped him! I didn't know he could use an insider joke so quickly… we were just laying on the sand laughed… then it started to get slightly cold…me and Roxas came closer and closer to each other until our faces were only an inch apart. We were just staring into each others eyes….then we kissed and forgot everything around us… I felt like I was flying… I kind of wish I was because a very cold and unforgiving wave splashed me and Roxas…now I'm REALLY cold… then we eventually found Axel and Riku holding hands and having ridiculously huge grins on their faces…the evil kind… then Riku said "I have a FUN idea…"

"If it's the doll movie, I'm dragging Sora with me back to moonlight island…" Roxas defended

I love my boyfriend…..I MEAN …umm….my friend!!!!

"No, not at all" Axel gave a trusting look on his face…I almost believed him until on the way back to Riku's house. Roxas said "don't trust Axel's on occasions like this…he took drama class…."

True….I thinks I'll go with Roxas on this one…

Roxas's pov

Wow! I like when Sora's scared for his life! He's like a magnet! We're all clingy! Yay!...but…what are we doing…..that's the only thing I fear….I hope it's nothing horrible… like that one time with the spin the bottle… ohh….

_Flash back _

"Ok Roxas, it's your turn!" Hayner said

So, I spinned the bottle…there were three boys and two girls…. And unfortunately no one here (but Axel) knew I was gay…. And the bottle …landed on Axel…. I have to kiss him in front of everyone!? They will never talk tome again if I do that! I have to hide… so I sprinted off to the bathroom and (of course) Axel was right behind me. As soon as I got to the bathroom I was pushed on to the wall from an unsuspecting force. Then Axel screamed "YOU'RE NOT CUTTING YOUR SELF AGAIN! WE MADE A PROMICE TO ME!" Then I screamed "HOW AM I SOPOSE TO STAY CALM!? THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WANT TO DO IT!" then Axel pulled up my sleeve and sighed in relief. "Thank god you're not doing it any more!" Axel sighed "now, tell me, what are you most afraid of?"

"That…" my voice started to quiver "that no one will like me any more!" then I fell on the ground sobbing.

Then Axel whispered in my ear" if they're your real friends, they won't hate you at all…" then we started to kiss…. Unfortunately, Namine walked in on us and shrieked. Then everyone else came, and we had to explain our selves… eventually everyone agreed me and Axel were the hottest gay couple that existed! Axel was right…

_End of flash back _

I'm as nervous as then, only… Axel is a good actor….and no one trusts good actors… NO ONE!!!! Finally, after about 10 minutes of clinging on to each other, the moment arrived…. We were at Riku's house…. Ok…as long as me and Sora are together, we're going to be fine…oh shit…. Where did they go…? Then I was suddenly lifted from my feet in bridal style by Axel and then he did the unthinkable….he threw me in Riku's pool!!! HOW DARE HE! 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AXEL!!!" I screamed then Axel left and locked the door…that basted! At least it's a warm night…

Then I sighed "hey Sora, you ok? Sora? Where are-"

"Boo!" Sora screamed

"AHHH!" I screamed "SORA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"I don't know…"he pouted then he looked both ways… the he whispered in my ear _"since were alone…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Of course…" _ I purred and then I quickly tuned around to look at those glowing blue orbs for only two seconds….then our lips collided then we slowly started to make out… it was the best night ever! A mystical night when all the stars and moon glowed and everything just turns out right…. I wish this kiss could last forever… but we need to breathe some time so we stopped for a breath. All Sora could say was _"wow"_ before we started kissing again….

Riku's pov

HA HA! That was the best! Axel has the best pranks ever! I wish I thought of that… good thing Sora took those swimming lessons last year…very funny…but then I heard my door lock…it is pretty dark in here….then Axel just whispered in my ear _"now that were alone…what do you want to do...?" _Axel purred then he started to kiss my neck and I moaned… he turned me around and I whispered _"this…"_ I pulled him into a kiss and eventually the shock went down and he really got into it! I was playing with his hair and his hands went up my shirt… wow…his hands were soft… time slowly started to stop as my tongue started to linger in his mouth… this feels so good….I just wish it will never end…


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hi everyone! It might take me a little longer to post each chapter cause I've been having hours of HW for the last two nights…. BUT!!!! I have a three day weekend starting Friday! So, I'll try to write more then! Sorry! But enjoy this chapter please! Sora's pov :D I'm really sorry… this chapter is really short… I've been very busy all week T.T

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi :D

Chapter 9

…so….tired….but I had a nice night….but it's 3 in the morning! Well, here's the night…

8:00- found each other in the connection…talked… went to Riku's house

9:00- were at Riku's house and played spin the bottle

9:30- went for a walk on the beach with my lovely Roxas….evil Riku and Axel came to bring us back to the house

11:00- still walking to Riku's house… he took the long way… stupid bastard…

11:50- Riku pushed me in the pool

11:57- Axel threw Roxas in the pool

12:00-…..we…. sort of……made out in the pool……

1:00- we stopped making out and started to watch the stars….

And here we are… 3:00… Roxas is sleeping and I'm asking my self why I had that whole container of coffee…. Then I heard some mumbling… it was Roxas….

"Don't…..go….PLEASE!!!"

Wow…. I wonder what he's dreaming about…I hope it isn't anything too bad… then he grabbed my arm and started to cry on it…. ok… now I known Roxas is fully awake

"Please Sora…." Roxas sobbed "… never leave me like every one else has…."

Then I hugged Roxas and whispered "it's ok….I will never leave…"

Then Roxas sighed "thank you…"

"Hey Roxas…" I said

"Yeah?" Roxas sighed

"How about we trick Riku and Axel…. You know, get them back at their own game…" I giggled

"Only one problem… Axel locked us out!!!!!" Roxas screamed

"Shush!" I whispered " I mean you and me…. Go to Moonlight Island… make Riku and Axel worried sick about our lives…."

"Hmm…" Roxas sighed "Ok… on one condition…"

"ANYTHING!" I said proudly

"Last one their buys us both sea salt bars!" Roxas shouted and ran away

"HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!" I shouted. Then me and Roxas were running to the connection… but I felt we weren't running there…

We were running… _home_…

_Riku pov_

Hmmm….. What time is it…..where am I? Why are me and Axel in bed together…. OH MY FRIKKEN GOD!!!!! DID I DO IT WITH HIM!?...no…I sill have my underwear on….I was a good boy….ok….I know I'm in my house but what time is it!? Oh…here's the clock…..IT'S 1:00 PM!? IOVER SLEEP BY 3 HOURS!!!! "AXEL!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed

"Mmmmmmmmmm….. Five more minutes mommy…." Axel wined

……ok then……some one didn't have his caffeine yet… did he?

"No, Axel….it's Riku…..and I have some really bad news for you…" I sighed

"What is it Santa Clause?"

…..note to self: shove coffee in his mouth ASAP!!!!

"No Axel….it's still Riku…. It's 1:00 PM…." I sighed. Then he sprigged up and started screaming.

"THIS IS HORRABLE! OUR VICTOMS PROBABLY ESCAPED!" Axel screamed

"Well… did you lock the gate after throwing Roxas in the pool?" I said

"Well…. Actually….I forgot…." Axel sighed

"WHAT!?" I screamed "WHERE DID THEY GO!?"

"There is only one place they could have gone…." Axel sighed

"_Moonlight Island…"_

_Roxas pov_

FINALLY! Were at the god damn cave….only one problem…..where do we go in? The same hole….we should after all,… I really want to live…so me and Sora are running in the same cave to see who would make it first…but….we eventually went on that slippery thing again…. And Sora fell on his head…thank god he was alright…. Then he sighed "this place is beautiful… can't we just stay here until the light is gone? Cause it's all misty and nice and sort of… _romantic_"

"_Yeah… I think we can stay a little longer…"_ I whispered

Soon we were only inches apart looking into each others eyes. The light was dimming and mist was covering our feet.

Then I whispered _"be mine forever…"_

Then we pulled each other into a passionate kiss

_That felt like it lasted for ever… And that's the way I wanted it to be_


	10. Chapter 10

Yay :D I have struck inspiration!!!!!!!!!!!! After listening too all the songs I can think of, and the ones u all suggested, I've finally struck inspiration! Thank you Sora Blade707 and Undying lover for the song names!!! But I have to give extra thanks to Sora Blade707!! "Somewhere" by Within Temptation is a beautiful song and just gave me an outburst of inspiration! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH:D Sora pov. Enjoy!!! 3 (remember this while reading in the beginning, in the connection, the light is not shown during day but night. In other words, on destiny and Moonlight Island it's day and in the connection, it's night.)

Disclaimer: no, sadly I don't own the KH series! Though if I did, it would have smexy yaoi :D

Chapter 10

We were still in the connection but the only the only problem was… we were enjoying everything around us too much to care about anything else. We were in the forest of paopu trees, enjoying the quietness of the night. With the mist dancing around our feet and a full mo- that's NOT a moon!!!

"Roxas…. The moon is deformed…." I squeaked

"It's ok Sora," Roxas sighed " the moon is normally heart shaped… why?...I don't know. That's what I heard in history."

"Oh…" Sora sighed "….OH MY GOD!!!! That reminds me…. We have to be in Moonlight Island so Riku and Axel don't find us!!!!!!"

"I FORGOT!!!" Roxas screamed "let's go!!!!"

And off we went!!!!

_30 minutes later _

"yay!" I shouted " were almost there!!!"

"thank god!" Roxas sighed "but Sora, before we go up the stairs, remember, in moonlight island, the cave is a tourist ground so be very careful and quiet when we leave. Ok?"

"ok!" Sora cheerfully said

Then, a few steps later we were in moonlight island…. And damn it has really changed

_Roxas pov _

Home sweet home…. The big city…. Moonlight island is like a tiny Tokyo. sky scrapers here and there. the latest technology out there was packed into the heart of moonlight island. Every different group had their hangout, preps and jocks had sport and fashion stores. Geeks had all the technology stores and fye. And as for us, Goths, emos and others, we had the rest! As in, Hot topic, Starbucks, and best of all…. Taco Bell! We even have our own theme song! It's good to be an emo in the tiny Tokyo. But I think the best part of all is the naborhoods. They're nice and quiet so I can sleep… yay for sleep…. Anyways, I tried to explain all this to Sora, but he didn't understand so I took him on the tour train ( which every group owned for different reasons…. ) during the little tour, we heard these stereos playing the one song every emo hates…. It's somewhat of our war sound…. It's defiantly stated from the preps… because it was the worse song in history…..

"_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby, But you keep fronting me. Saying what you going do to me, But I ain't seen nothing" _ Sora chanted to the tune. I literally tacked him…. And then I screamed " SHUSH SORA!!! IF THE PREPS HEAR YOU, THEY WILL PULL YOU INTO THEIR SIDE OF THE WAR!!!!!"

"What war…?" Sora was obviously not getting any of this… so I shall explain!!!!

"this is going to be a long one…" I sighed " it all started last year in public school…."

_Flash back_

Me and my bestist friends were sitting at our table in the lunch room. We were all considered the emos…. The preps, geeks, jocks and emos knew the separate ground thing but it wasn't really in forced… then the worse happened… Hayner started dating the most popular girl in the school…. Yuffie… but, they loved each other I knew he was happy, so I left him in his little love world…. Then came a love square…. Titus (jock) loved Yuffie. Olette ( half emo, half nerd) had a huge crush on Hayner. Soon, Hayner was beaten up by Tidus, and Colette and Yuffie would get into cat fights 24/7. then Tidus and Yuffie started to hate each other, Olette and Hayner became enemies and Olette and Tidus even hated each other. eventually, Yuffie and Hayner broke up, but the war was still about. The chaos got so bad that in a non-bulling program thing (that was in school) the bulling would get worse. Not even the principal could do anything about it. it was a nightmare until the non-official student council was formed. It was a mix of the leaders in each group. They made a constitution stating all the rules. If any of the rules were broken, they would go through severe cold shoulders for the next two years of his or her life. If you heard (buttons (preps), we are the champions (jocks), technologic (geeks) or emo kid (emos) playing in full volume) then you know there is a war coming and the student council couldn't prevent it from coming. If anyone from an apposing side even hums the other teams war song, they are pulled into the other team. No questions asked. And most of all, **_never_** cross your barriers. If you do….well… just don't do it. you'll regret the day you were born…

_Flash back end _

Thank god no one heard Sora or we'll all be screwed…

"wow…" Sora sighed "I'll never sing that song again…"

"good" I sighed

"just do me a favor…" Sora said

"yes…" I giggled

" let's not have sex on the tour train…." Sora laughed. Then I looked down realizing what pose I got into…. I should have never tackled Sora… well… at least I'm the seme….. Then after a few more jokes, we snuck back into the cave and went back to Destiny Island… I don't want to get Sora into this…


	11. Chapter 11

Hi every one!! I have finally reached chapter 11! I feel successful :D but no time for celebration! I have to make this chapter a long one! Why you may ask? Remember the war chant from the last chapter, I'm trying to add more of that! And don't worry all! The climax is coming very close!!! I hope you like it! Sora pov. Since the chapter is too long to even fit on fan fic, I split the chapter in half

Chapter 11

Me and Roxas were running for dear life through the connection. I really can't explain why, I'm as confused as anyone. Roxas was as nervous as ever running as fast as sound it's self then BUMP!!! We found Riku and Axel looking as nervous as Roxas did. Then the both glomped us, telling us how much they were worried and to never do a stupid stunt like that again.

But then Roxas screamed "BUT AXEL! WE'RE IN WAR AGAIN!!"

Then Axel sighed "it's nothing too bad as long as Starbucks isn't closed down, we're all fine…"

"NO! IT'S DIFFERENT!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG BUT, I THINK THEY'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!!!" Roxas screamed

Then Riku looked at me in that 'do you know what the hell's going on?' look. Then I explained everything that was happening and I think Riku some what got the picture. Then Roxas sighed "ok Axel, you can go Moonlight Island to see what the hell is going on. No side trips, including Starbucks and keep your phone on at ALL times just incase something bad happens. Ok?"

"Fine" Axel said "come on, Riku. Let's go to Moonlight Island and see what the hell happened this time. I'll keep you posted, Roxy! Seya!"

"IT'S ROXAS YOU ASS WIPE!!!" Roxas screamed. Ha ha….Roxy… funny nickname…

"Let's go, Sora. The last thing we want is you to get into this mess…" Roxas sighed. "I just wish this whole thing never started…"

"It's ok!" I smiled "I'm sure nothing bad will happen! Everything happens for a reason."

Roxas smiled "I love you so much, Sora!" then he hugged me.

"I love you too, Roxas" I said

For about two minutes we just hugged each other then we went back to Destiny Island. I know I'm supposed to be the one with the positive out look, but I'm really concerned. Do they actually call any little fight a war? Or is it literally a war? I really don't want to know. It just sounds bad.

_I really hope every thing will be ok… _

_Roxas pov_

I wonder why Sora is always so happy. I mean not happy when we're all going to die, but positive minded when heard the worse. I wish I was like that. So I would worry less.

"Hey, Sora," I said "you want to get some sea salt bars?"

"Yes, but,**_ you're_** paying cause I beat you to the connection" Sora laughed

"… Damn it… I thought you forgot… after all, it was like 4 hours after all." I sighed

"Nope!" Sora said proudly "I'd never forget a snack!"

"Yet, you forget your lunch at home…" Roxas giggled

"….Shut up Roxas…" Sora fake pouted

Then we both laughed. God, I love Sora. We raced back to Destiny Island and to the so called "Best Sea salt bar you will ever taste" shop. Now, this was like a little shack that little kids would always go for ice cream, yet a cool hang out for any teen who wants a cone or two. But me and Sora were men! We weren't getting ice cream, we were getting ice Bars! There is a big difference!!!!!!! As we left, joking around about how manly we really were, Sora asked "What is the war like?"

I knew he would ask this "hmm….well, you know how the revolution was? With all the horses, the rifles and deaths?"

Sora's voice started to quiver "y-yes…"

I sighed not wanting to tell Sora this." well, there're no horses or any guns, but all the groups get into a big fist fight in the mall. We all have war uniforms, and some of us get non bladed swords or anything else if the other group as an unfair advantage. Like too many team members. It like a modern day war. But no bombs. And yes, people do die in this thing. No adult of amount of government force can change a thing."

He dropped his whole bar with a scared expression on his face. The he said "please call Riku and Axel and see if they're not dead…" his voice was quivering.

So I took out my phone and called to see if they were ok "Hello" Axel sighed

"Oh thank goodness you're both still ok!" I sighed

"Of course we're ok. Me and Riku are in Starbucks!" Axel laughed loudly

"YOU JERK!!! I TOLD YOU NO PITSTOPS!!!" I screamed

"Sorry, but when we passed the store to go home, I couldn't help myself but go back and get my favorite drank" Axel sighed

"You have problems… you know that, Axel…" I sighed "ok, what caused this war?"

"Let's see, prep and her little cousin were walking in the mall. The little girl was obviously going to be emo by her outfit. Since she was young ands didn't know the rules, she dragged her popular sister into hot topic. Obviously the prep was fully aware of what she had to do, so she did with no shame. Then the little girl got lost and thought her cousin was in forever 21. The little emo cousin stepped in forever 21 and instead of being pulled into the group, the preps beat the living shit out of this girl. Now she's in critical condition and the (use to be prep) was very angry with her so called 'friends' so she spread nasty rumor about every single one. The preps were displeased so, they sent a complaint. The emos sent their complaints too. Soon the geeks sided with the emos and the jocks sided with the preps. The student council could not control all of this horror and eventually the preps declared war virsus the emos. Their request was approved for next Saturday and everyone's getting prepared. Me and you were requested to go in the war. But we declined the offer. They gave us free uniforms anyways, just incase." Axel explained

"I see." I sighed

"The use to be prep is on our side now and is so emo, you wouldn't even recognize her."

"I'm glad" I laughed "well you two get home ASAP!" I said

"Ok, we will" Axel said "goodbye… Roxypoo!" Axel laughed

"YOU JERK! IT'S ROXAS! R-O-X-A-S! GOT IT MEMORIZED!?" I screamed

"Hey! That's **_my _**line!!!!!" Axel yelled "anyways, bye!"

"Bye" I sighed. God Axel's such a jerk…

"Well," Sora sighed "Are the ok?"

Then I smiled "they're just fine!"

Then he hugged me and started to cry on my shirt. I think I worried Sora too much….

"I'm so happy they're ok!" Sora sobbed

"Me too" I smiled

At that moment I wish time would have just stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I don't really have much to say except this was a split of chapter 11 but for less mix-up sake, we'll call this Chapter 12! Axel pov. Enjoy:D

Chapter 12

"What was that all about" said Riku

"Roxas was seeing if we're still alive… so finish up your coffee and lets go back." I said

"But only one thing…" Riku sighed "why didn't you tell Roxas we were in the mall?"

"Because Riku" I sighed "if I did, Roxas would have a seizure. He can get really worried sometimes. Trust me, I was his EX."

Riku chocked "wait a minute… you and Roxas went out?"

"Yeah, But it didn't last so long. We both figure that we're better as friends. Didn't you go out with Sora?" I smiled

Then Riku turned as red as a tomato. It was very funny! Then he said in a low and sad voice "well, no but I found out I was gay with Sora…."

…oh! Juicy info!!! "Keep going…" I said slyly

"Well, we did some stupid thing for Kairi and she kicked us out. We went back to my place for a sleepover, we had pounds of junk food then Sora fell asleep and the next thing I knew, I was having the confused thoughts again and next thing you know, I kissed Sora while he was sleeping." Riku sighed "and now, I'm gay and damn proud! Ok, now since I told you, you have to tell me how you found out you were gay."

GAH!!!! THAT SINKEY JERK! Wow… I love him even more now!!

"Ok…" I sighed " it all started in the seventh grade…"

_Flashback _

I was walking down the hallways…it was a big hallway…and it smelt like sweat socks thanks to the men's' locker room…AND THEN IT STARTEDTO RAIN COFFEE!

_Pause_

"Excuse me! I want a story, not a fantasy about coffee!" Riku screamed, rather annoyed.

_Back to flashback_

And then…I saw something I thought I would never see. These 2 football players…which were rather good looking by the way…were beating up this poor…but rather sexy…boy. Then I came…and punched all the football players in the face…if you don't believe me, they still got bruises…and they're going to have them….FOR YEARS!!!! Their lives….EMOTIONALLY SCARRED!

Anyway…The extremely sexy poor boy was on the ground, his nose bleeding. At first I thought he had an attraction to me…But I realized it was from pain…and maybe I had too much coffee that day…But anyway, he gave me this look…that said thank you. Then I looked in his eyes…his blue, blue eyes. They reminded me of candy…but I don't like candy…unless it's man candy…yum yum yum…but that's a different story.

Not only did his face say thanks…but there was some kind of fear…in his eyes…he scurried back and asked the one question that changed my sexuality forever…and became a wonderful insider…

"…are you going to molest me…?"

"…uh…" Then Just when I was going to give my answer…I had the biggest nosebleed…about as big at the sexy blond boy had…his was through pain…but mine was through horniness. We sat and laughed for a bit…then we went to the bathroom to clean our bloody faces…while he washed his…I went to the bathroom…and…uh…

_Pause_

"Oh god!" Riku shouted, covering his ear "I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS!"

"Alright…fine…" Axel said, taking a quick sip of coffee to refresh his memory…and his hyperness "We'll skip the sexy part…"

_Back to flashback_

After I did what I did…he didn't hear it though…thank god for running water…I ran home, skipping like a merry school girl, minus the slutty outfit. I was looking for a girl, hoping to prove my straightness that everyone denied…or at least bi…bi's ok…I ran up to the…uh…woman with the biggest rack…well…who had a Barbie-like face…And then I kissed her. But I felt nothing…other than the constant fear of being caught by the cops and going to jail for rape…well, that's what she told the police in the first place…but that's an entirely different story…

Then I ran into Starbucks, trying to get a coffee to stop the thought of being gay…And then this gorgeous boy with pretty hair…but not as gorgeous as Roxas…was in front of me, buying my favorite drink: A double-shot espresso with 16 packs of sugar. As his drink was being made, we started talking. And I said

"So…you like coffee…" And then he said

"It puts bread on the table"

"Rye or pumpernickel?"

_Pause_

"Why must you quote Sponge bob in ALL your stories?!" Riku asked. Axel quickly took another sip of coffee and stared at Riku, rather annoyed.

"Do you want to hear the story on not?!" I sighed

"…Fine…" Riku said

_Back to Flashback_

And then he smiled at me and took his cup of coffee. He put his hand on my cheek and gave me this very sexy look. I blushed as red as my gorgeous hair.

"Where'd you get the eyeliner?" he asked in a growl-like voice. I blushed more…and pulled a book in front of me…for obvious reasons…His face went close, and just about when it looked like he was going to kiss me…

"Uh…I think it's your turn to get your drink…" He pulled his face away and slipped a piece of paper in my cloak that had his number. He blew me a kiss, laughed, and walked out of the store. I fainted obviously…because of embarrassment…and lack of caffeine in my system. It was then…I realized…I LIKED MAN CANDY!

_Flashback Ends_

"Then I went out with Roxas, broke up because we agreed it didn't work…AND THEN YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE!" Axel said. I smirked and glomped Riku, practically squishing him.

"Axel… please get off me! I can't… breath!!!" Riku chocked

Then I let go. I don't want to kill him with love, now do I?

So while we walked back, Riku asked "what the hell is with these uniforms? And what do they mean by war!?"

"Well…. It's like a real war only without guns or bombs… we have deaths, but no one can stop them. People are so nervous about this one, that they're calling it world war three." I sighed

"Wait…. People die in these things!?" Riku shouted "and when you say 'this one' you mean there were more than one of these things!?"

"Unfortunately…yes people die and there was more than one war." Axel sighed

"Lets get out of here…" Riku said scared. So, I took him to the connection and by the time we got back, he seemed like his normal self again.

_Riku pov _

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? NO ONE SHOULD BE IN A WAR AT 14!!! OH MY GOD!! IF SORA FINDS OUT THAT I GOT A WAR UNIFORM, HE'LL HAVE A STROKE!!!!! Ok… I have to calm down… I'll scare everyone if I scream how much I'm hate this thing!!!! When I got back to Destiny Island, Sora hugged me as if there were no tomorrow sobbing uncontrollably. Shit, Roxas must have told him everything. When I get my hands on him I'm going to do so many bad things I can't even describe them without getting sued! I hope Sora didn't hear too many things..

"Riku, There're deaths in these things!!!!!!!!" Sora sobbed

Yup, he had to tell him… didn't he?

Then I sighed "it's ok, Sora. We're not in this thing, so unless we are in that mall, we're not in danger. Me, you and Kairi are safe here."

"What about Roxas, Axel, and Namine?" Sora sobbed

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT NAMINE!?" Axel and Roxas screamed

"Well, Kairi told me and Riku about her over the phone." Sora said

"Don't worry, Sora." Roxas smiled "we're all going to be ok. None of us are getting involved. So, no one will die"

Then Sora smiled and we all gave each other a group hug. Not only did Sora feel better…_but I did too._


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been very busy with school stuff and holiday stuff. I just with Christmas vacation would come. I would have more computer time. Well, at least I'm off on Friday. :D enjoy! Sora pov

Chapter 13

Another week at sjb passes by. Wow, I can't believe its Friday again! And we all know what that means…. Roxas and me quality time! This was going to be the perfect weekend! We are going to eat sea salt bars till we puke! Swim in the clear waters of Destiny Island then finally go to moonlight island and watch the sunset. Roxas said his house had country look to it. NO, Roxas Is NOT a farmer. Their house is very modern from what he said, but he put in so much detail how beautiful the sunset actually was and I can't wait for it all to happen! And it's all going on tomorrow!! I've never been happier in my whole life! But before all of that, I have to meet Roxas in the connection. We have to talk about something serious. I don't know what, but I hope it isn't too bad.

_7:00 PM _

Yay! I get to meet Roxas in the connection!! I ran down the beach knowing that I was going to be very late. I hope he doesn't kill me!

_7:20 PM_

SHIT!! I'M LATE!!!...SHIT!! I'M A POTTY MOUTH!! GOD HELP ME!!!

_7:21 PM_

Finally, I'm in the cave… I hope he didn't le-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(To let you all know, I said leave)

Oww…. I fell on my head… is it just me, or do I see a figure in the waterfall… only one way to find out… I snuck a little closer realizing it was Roxas. I was about to say hi, but then I saw he was completely naked…. Oh crap… I ducked behind the bush so he wouldn't see. I really hope this was a plain to make me cry again… because it's starting to work…. God, please there is only one thing I ask of you… DON'T LET HIM SEE ME!!!! If he does, he's going to-

"_Hey Sora…wanna go in the waterfall with me?"_ Roxas said seductively

Oh crap… I'm having a serious nose bleed. Then he some how came behind me and whispered _"You don't have to wear anything If you don't want to…"_ I fainted. When I finally woke up, I saw Roxas with a worried expression on his face. Was it a dream? My first wet dream? Nope, how do I know? Cause then he said "that's what you get for being 25 minutes late…"… I'm never going to be late again… that scared my poor eyes…. Anyways, we walked back to Destiny Island and we had some fun in the ocean. Crystal clear! We were so wet when we came out that when we went to go get some sea salt bars (which is about a mile away), we left a track. No, not like the little foot prints you leave, but like slugs leave…only it wasn't slippery… or smelly….anyways, by the time we got there we were still wet, but thank god this ice cream place sells beach stuff too! Before we got inside, Roxas noticed I had something big in my shorts… I don't think I'm having a boner but this thing is squirming around, so I did what a mature teenage would do…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!! IT'S ALL WIGGLY! OH MY GOD!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" I shrieked

"Ok…" Roxas giggled "let's get that thing out…" so he reached into my shorts and got the biggest fish I have ever seen.

"I have an idea!! Don't let go of the fish" I said. I ran inside and bought a disposable camera. This was defiantly a Kodak moment!

"Ok" I said "hold the fish up and smile"

Then Roxas screamed "cheese!" and CLICK. We went back into the shop and we borrowed one of the camera computers (one of the only computers on Destiny island.) and wrote on the bottom

'I caught this in Sora's pants!'

…that one's going on the fridge… this date is the best so far! Yay!

"Hey Sora" Roxas said "What is next on Destiny island?"

"Hmm" I sighed "let's buy sea salt bars and some towels!"

So we went inside to get our icy treat and some towels. Unfortunately our money combined was only enough for two bars and another disposable camera. So that's what we bought. We were eating the two bars when Roxas took a picture of me! When we looked at it I realized… Roxas was into photography! Cool!!

"You have to teach me some photo tricks! I'm only god at fun photos…" I sighed

"Ok! On one condition…" Roxas said

"Yes" I said nervously

"We go back to your house and get some dry towels!! I'm so c-cold" Roxas shivered

"Ok!" I smiled and off we went. My house was only a block away! Yay, less walking!"

But then he stops and pulled me into a kiss! How romantic!

_Roxas pov _

Yes, I Roxas have finally kissed him! Well, I kissed him on Tuesday in school, but still… we kissed for a long time but then we stopped. We were about to suffocate… so we ran to Sora's house, got the towels and ran back outside to dry… our clothes.… so, after laying in the sun for an hour, I got the perfect tan cause I stripped down… as for Sora… he got a farmers tan…. Ha ha… then I said "since we did about everything we could do on destiny island we-"

"Oh, we're not done yet… we still have one thing…" Sora smiled

"What's that?" I said smiling

Then he gave me a light peck on the lip and gave me the cutest face ever. I had a nose bleed…"OH CRAP!!" I shouted. Then he smirked "revenge…"

That jerk! He…he… just makes me love him more… anyways we went to the connection and of cores it was dark but still beautiful it was nice. And I was so stuck in my little fanatics that when the sun came into my eyes I nearly fell back. God… it seemed so normal here but we all knew what will happen tomorrow. It's weird… so me and Sora went into starbucks which we surely enough found Axel and Riku sipping on some coffee so we sat together and told silly stories. It was a lot of fun until Axel and Riku left. Then it got more fun…. Sora told me embarrassing stories about how Riku would get brain freezes by shoving a whole sea salt bar in his mouth and I told him how Axel ate a whole bag of coffee beans and was sick for 2 weeks! God, I thought I would choke from laughter. So we left hand in hand and singing silly songs.

This was the perfect date… until… it happened….

While we were walking and Sora was clinging on my back, something fell out of his pocket so he went to get it… and….. Two minutes passed and he wasn't back. So I started to worry and ran around looking for him in the mall. Then I found him screaming for help near a dark place so I ran up to him and he started to sob harder. He had handcuffs on. He looked like he has been beaten up. It was breaking my heart… the last thing I heard was "…Roxas…." Then he was violently pulled into the darkness and I heard his screams. I couldn't see who pulled him away. I fell on the ground and started to cry… and then I saw an earring. But not just any earring… it was now obvious what happened. I took out my cell phone and called Axel.

"Hello?" Axel said

"Axel, me, you, Riku and anyone else you can convince, tell them to join the war…" I said grimly

"Why!?" Axel screamed

"Cause…" my voice started to quiver

"……_Sora's been kidnapped by the prep side……"_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hi! I don't have much to say but, when I say Sora's crown… I mean his pendent… just to let some readers know… and some parts are sort of confusing… sorry… so anyways… there is one more thing I have to say! In my next story, I'm getting people together to write a story together. So, if this sounds interesting, message me and I'll send you the rules. I'm only saying this cause no on the forms said anything… Enjoy :D

Chapter 14

"…_what the hell do we do with him? We already did the hard part…what's next"_

"_Just give it some time…this'll be like the mouse and the cheese…eventually the mouse has to come because he can't resist it…"_

"_So you mean he's coming to us? And all we do is wait for him to come?"_

"_Exactly" _

"_What do we do until then?"_

"_Put the little fag in chains…"_

"_Ok… but what do we do when he comes"_

"_You'll see…"_

"_But what about p-"_

"_We don't need her… she dead in our eyes…"_

"_Whatever…"_

_The two girls laughed hysterically. Then the less questionable lady comes up to the unconscious body now chained to the wall and smirked._

"_So we meet again… Sora…"_

_Roxas pov _

This is like a nightmare… my world was falling apart… all I could do now was run away. I ran past everyone I was crying so much, I didn't even realize that I fell into Axel's arms. Then everything started to spin. The last thing I heard was Riku's soft voice saying _"Are you ok, Roxas" _

Then I fell into this different world… everything was dark… and I was just falling… everything I experienced in my life just came before my eyes… but most of it was my scars… then suddenly my scars on my wrists came back and I started to scream. Then I woke up on the beach. But it was night. I stood up and realized this place was completely disserted. I just took small steps. I was too scared to look at my wrists to see if my scars worsened. Then after looking around a little, I found an orb of light and looked into it… and I was sent back to the one place I didn't want to be…

I was by the dark hallway where Sora was taken… then I heard him whisper "…Roxas…" that sent shivers down my spine. Then he was pulled away. But this time I ran after him. I was screaming his name then I saw why he screamed. A young lady had him pinned on the wall. Then she whispered _"remember me?" _then she smirked and cut him in the arm. Then he screamed and started to slightly whimper then he said in a low angry voice _"you'll never get away with this…"_

Then the girl said _"oh, really?"_ then she punched him in the stomach and he fell on the ground. She smiled and said _"chain him to the wall"_ then she walked away…

Then a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and I was back at the beach staring into Sora's eyes. The looked miserable and bleak. He had chains on his wrists, his eyes were tear stained and his right arm was bleeding. Then he said "Roxas… I'll lead you the way. Take this. It's all you'll ever need." Then he gave me one of his trade mark smiles "I know you can do it…"

Then I started to flout up… as if I were in a pool or something… and when I finally reached the surface and was about to breath, a bright light shone in my eyes. I could hear Axel and Riku's sighs of relief and asked if I was ok. I just looked around realizing I was still in the mall. When I remembered everything I dreamt, I looked in my pocket and found it….

_Sora's crown…_

_Axel pov_

THIS IS SO COOL! THIS IS LIKE ONE OF THOSE PARANORMAL THINGS!

"Roxas, are you ok?" I said "do you need some coffee?"

"No, Axel… that's the last thing I need…" Roxas said coldly

God… it was only a suggestion… no need to get snippy…

"Well, are you going to be ok, Roxas?" Riku asked

"Unless I get Sora back alive, no… I'll never be fine" Roxas sighed

He got up and walked away slowly. I had one of those strange feelings again… I think I should follow him… "Come on, Riku. Let's see what he's going to do now…" I said

"I never heard you so serious, Axel…"

"There's a reason behind it… and since we have been together for more than a week, I think it's time you know…" I sighed "I caught Roxas cutting himself once. I was devastated. Then I stopped him and asked him out. And I haven't seen him do it ever since…"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE STANDING HERE FOR!?" Riku screamed "HE COULD HAVE SLIT HIS NECK BY NOW!!"

I was shocked by the thought of Roxas doing that… but I could see him do that. So we both ran to the boys' bathroom and found something that shocked both of us. Roxas was leaning on the wall with the knife almost on his neck. Me and Riku ran up to him and took the knife out of his hands. I was holding the knife and Riku was trying to retrain Roxas from getting it back. Then Riku screamed "You can't do this!"

""I have nothing more to live for!" Roxas sobbed

"You can't do this for Sora… because we're going to get him back!" I said

"BUT HOW!?" Roxas screamed

"I think I might know…" said an unfamiliar voice. We all turned around and saw a man in baggy black paints full of skulls and confusing bands around his legs in red and purple. He had a very tight black tang top with skulls all over and a broken heart in the middle. His arms were full of cuts and burns displayed proudly. He had a choker with a heart and an arrow on it. He had black eyeliner and parts of his hair dyed black and bleached blond.

It was Cloud, king of the emos…

AN: sorry for the short chapter! I'm getting ready for Christmas:D


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hi all! I had a good Monday :D

Well… it'll probably be Friday when you get this chapter though :D

Anyways, I'm still looking for people to join in my story thing. I need 6 more of you!!!

…now that I said that, enjoy this chapter! I think if I work hard enough, I can get the rest of this story done by March! But, I'll try to get this done ASAP! But remember, I'm trying to get 20 chapters! So yay! I'm more than half way there! preps popular girls. Normie normal person or someone with an unknown label. enjoy :D

Chapter 15

"_Shit…" the blonde sighed_

"_what's wrong now!?" the girl screamed "you broke a nail?"_

"_NO! that only happened 9 times… I still have a good one…" the blonde said "it's just that when we got Sora, my earring fell out"_

"_oh man…. You know the earrings were part of the uniform, right?" the girl responded_

"_well… he knows who took him now… can I go back to base and get a new earring?" the blonde begged._

"_Fine, but don't say a word about what we did and to who. Got it?"_

"_ok!" then the blonde skipped away to get another earring._

_Soon the girl relized there was something missing. Then she ran to the blonde girl and said "Sora's crown is missing!"_

_Roxas pov_

"I think I can help…" Cloud smiles "come with me every one…"

So we followed the king into his 'new' home. It was a temporary store. every season, it changed its theme, like near Christmas, it'll be a decoration store and during the summer, it was a surf shop. Since it was September, guess what theme it was…. You guessed it, Halloween! He sat in his thrown and said " I just need to get this strait before anything else… Axel, who's this" he said pointing to Riku "and is he gay?"

Axel sighed "this is my new boyfriend, Riku!"

"well, that answers both questions" Cloud giggled. He suddenly became serious and took out a map of the mall. "Ok, so the victim in this is Sora, right?" he looked up at Roxas "and he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes to both" I said miserably

"Hold on one sec" Cloud said in a calming voice. he got up and went to the mini fridge and took out a blue pop. "Here, this will calm you down…"

I started to whimper and the cried out "Sora loved sea salt bars!!!!!!" then as I was about to dash to the nearest bathroom, Riku and Axel were grabbing my arms and then Axel said "oh no you don't!!! we are going to find Sora and you will be happy, GOT IT MEMORIZED!?"

"… Axel, must you always say things like that at inappropriate times?" Riku sighed

"…Sorry…" Axel fake pouted

Then we took a look at the map "you see," Cloud said "we're right here…"

"REALLY!? So, if this was a digital map thingy, wound your finger crush us? I mean that would be so co-" Axel said

"SHUT UP AXEL!!!!!" we all screamed.

"Fine…god… you didn't have to get all personal…" Axel pouted

"anyway…" Cloud said quite annoyed "the only place that would be popsicle to hide someone with out the world to see, is the basement of the mall. But be careful, no one replaces light bulbs in that place, so it's all dark and stuff"

"are you trying to say we have to join this war thing to get Sora back from the preps!?" Riku shouted

"precisely" Cloud said "But I believe it's up to Roxas to make this decision. So, are you in?"

There was an awkward silence. I sighed and said "I'll do anything to get Sora back…yes"

"excellent" Cloud smiled "But we have an advantage. Since Sora is going out with an emo, he probably was emo, right?"

"Yea, sort of…"I said

…okay, that was kind of a lie… he's a normie… but a fun one…

"well, then we can use weapons…" Cloud said

"YAY! FIRE!!!" Axel said running around in circles.

"anyone want some ice tea?" The lady smiled.

She had black boats, a long black skirt, black blouse, a beautiful black heart pendent and a black ribbon. And to top it off, she had piercing sea green eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, Aerith" Cloud smiled "yes I would like one, please"

"Here you all go." She smiled "oh yea, Cloud, Leon wants you to call him back later…"

"LLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!" Cloud said in a rather goofy voice. "you're not joking like last time, right Aerith"

"Nope. Dead serious…" she smiled knowing what was about to happen

"Excuse me for a moment" Cloud said walking to a different part of the store

"YEAAA! WOOO! HE WANTS ME TO CALL HIM BACK!! YAY!" then we hear a girly squeak. I couldn't believe cloud could ever sound so happy. Then we saw a tall man with long brown hair standing beside us.

"he's doing it again, isn't he?" Leon sighed

"yep" Aerith said

Then Cloud walked in rather calm and lost it again when he saw Leon. He literally jumped on Leon and glomped him to death

"LLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!" Cloud said in pure delight

"oww…. You didn't have to jump on me…." Leon said rather coldly

"Sorry…" Cloud sighed in grief. The all the sudden, Leon hugs him and whispers something to him. Leon said goodbye to everyone and left. Then Cloud, the once calm, mature king was as red as a tomato and had a big goofy smile on his face. Then he fainted like a school girl would.

"You guys better go for now." Aerith sighed "It's going to be a while before he wakes up…"

"ok, see you later!" we all said and walked away. This was going to be a long night…

_Later that night _

I was in my room talking to all my friends online then I hear a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs to the door and found an outfit and a letter.

It was the war uniform… and the note said

_Dear Roxas,_

_Meet us in the mall at 5:00 AM tomorrow. We will be in Hot topic, as usual, and hand out weapons. Be in your uniform cause we will be fighting to get your boyfriend back ASAP! We are getting groups of 3 per core group. Obviously, you're with Riku and Axel. Please be on time because we will not wait for you because after we get the weapons, we're going to starbucks! The war starts at 7:00 AM. So we have some leisure time if we get ready fast enough._

_From The King,_

_Cloud_

_PS: Sorry for the earlier behavior in front of you guys… I'm kind of crazy over Leon… _

So…Cloud is gay… I thought so…

I tried on the uniform and it looked good on me… I like the pants….

I took off the uniform and hung it up for tomorrow. I set my clock to ring at 4:30.

Then I pulled the sheets over my head, turned off the lights and clenched on to the one thing I valued the most… the little crown entangled in my fingers and whispered

"_Sora"_

…_and fell asleep…_


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I have an early new year's resolution… I complete this story before the end of winter brake!! (Which is like 10 days away…I think…) anyways, now I need 7 of you peoples! If I don't get 7 soon, (by at least the end of winter brake) then I'll drop the whole thing! Btw, I don't know what Axel's or Riku's or Paine's weapons are called, so don't kill me… :D enjoy! Roxas pov

Chapter 16

"Roxas….Roxas…… ROXAS!!!!!!"

"I SMELL PIE!!!!" I looked up realizing Axel had some how snuck in my room at 3 in the morning just to get me up…

"What do you want Axel" I yawned

"You need at least an hour to get ready for the war so go take a shower!!!" Axel screamed

"….I can't…." I sighed

"Don't be afraid! Every man has to do this some day!!!" Axel said with pride

"No… it's not that… you see, I sleep…. With out any clothes on… and I don't like to go out in public, meaning you, butt naked…" I said embarrassed

"Fine… I'll get out of the room until you're done…." Axel sighed and left

….god, he's a pervert…

_A half an hour later  
_

"HURRY UP ROXAS!!!" Axel screamed "ITS 3:30!!!!"

I immerged from the bathroom in my uniform. I had black eyeliner on, a black tang- top with a collar on it, a red tie, and red fingerless gloves from the bottom of my fingers to the top of my elbow, pinstripe Capri's. The pinstripes were red and the rest was black.

And to top it off, I was wearing my black converses! Oh yeah!!

"Ok, so why did you wake me up at 3?" I said angrily

"Because it takes us an hour to pick up Riku and an half an hour to go to hot topic. If we hurry up, we should be at the mall at 5:00, just in time for Cloud to give out the weapons!" Axel said smiling.

I was too tired to argue so I just plodded along. I think I must have passed out after that cause when I woke up, Riku was carrying me on his back.

"FINALLY!!!!!" Riku screamed "we're here…. Can I put Roxas down now!?"

"Fine…" I said tiredly. I got down from his back and we walked in. every emo and geek was in sight. Even Namine and Kairi were in uniform too. The girls' uniform was the same only they wore plated skirts and striped knee highs. Red and black, obviously. They also wore a back and a red ribbon in their hair. And… no tie but a heart choker…. Well not exactly the same but still!!!

Then out of nowhere, Cloud came up to us and smiled.

Then he went to his thrown and said

"Hello, one and all!" he started "I want to thank everyone who's participating in this! It really means a lot to me! And also, by now everyone knows the cause of this, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Good. Just so you all know, this is Paine. She was a prep but her courage and heart for her younger cousin to made Paine into what she really was on the inside. She's such a great emo, none of you accused her of being a prep but a new comer with a great sense of emo fashion. We are fighting for Paine's cousin, the youngest emo we know!"

Everyone cheered.

"But there's another event that happened. Recently, as in yesterday, Roxas and Sora were in the mall. When Sora dropped something, he went to go get it and at that moment, two preps kidnapped him. We are not sure who but all we know is there's two of them. I'm sure you're all thinking 'anyone could have kidnapped Sora' that statement is wrong. We found one proof that lead us to who the kidnapers were. You see this, it's an earring. But not just any earring, its part of the preps uniform! So we know they have taken a truly unfair advantage." Cloud smiled "So, we are allowed to use weapons. Here they are. Most of you will get a keyblade depending on your gender. Girls get the key blade with a red heart handle. Boys, you get the black keyblade with black razor sharp bats on the edge. We organized all the keyblades on each side of the room, so it'll be easier for the picking. Some people will have a special weapon because they will be enduring the hardest parts of this war or to show they're the troop leader. You will have groups of three assigned to you. I know you all, so I know who you hang out with…"

Then Cloud sighed "Leon, Paine, Axel, Riku and Roxas, come with me…."

We followed him to a chamber of weapons. Then after a while of silence, Cloud finally spoke up "you 5 have been chosen because of your known skills to receive these weapons. Leon, your weapon is a sword gun. Well, I made the gun a flame thrower so we wouldn't get in trouble for having a gun. Paine, your weapon is a skull sword. It's not too heavy, is it? I have lighter ones."

"No…" Paine said "this is fine…"

"Good," Cloud said "Next, Axel, your weapon is well… I don't know the name of these….circular things…."

"YAY!!!! THEY ARE SO COOL!!! OH MY GOD!!! YAY!!!!" Axel cheered taking the weapons from Cloud "COOL! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!!! THAI IS SO AWESOME!!! "

"…Okay…." Cloud sighed "Riku, here is your weapon. It's a bat wing sword. It is VERY sharp. It's so sharp, it can kill someone in one slice. It also has poison in it, just incase the cut wasn't fatal. And Roxas you get three keyblades. You're using the white and black one. I heard all about you having sword skills, so here are the two. The third one maybe a little keychain now, but when Sora touches it, it will become a basic keyblade. I'm not sure of his skills so I gave him an easy one to work with. Now go, and get prepared, its 6:30 and we have no time for starbucks. But before you go, to let you know, Aerith is at the first aid center and I…" Cloud said as he was taking out his huge sword "will be fighting the male leader of the preps. Ok?"

We all nodded in agreement

"Good, now go! We must get ready for this before the preps find the base. Riku, Roxas and Axel, you know where going?"

"Yes" we all responded

"Good" Cloud smiled. Then he walked away into the darkness of the chamber…

I thought I was going to faint because of all the fear had welding up inside me right now….

_God, let me live through this nightmare…_


	17. Chapter 17

AN: hi all! It is the day before Christmas Eve! I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll have a story in on Christmas Eve or Christmas, but if I work hard enough on this, I should have it done by the end of Christmas break! Yay :D

Enjoy! Roxas pov

Chapter 17

We were rushing up the stairs out of the chamber and we suddenly heard screams of horror. We ran up and saw the preps and emo girls fighting. Some pulling each others hair and some just trying to kill each other. Wow…. I didn't know people hated each other so much…

"WATCH OUT, ROXAS!!!!" Axel screamed

And **_SLASH_**… I slit a jock's throat… the blood spewed every where and I thing Paine gagged…. Riku and Axel ran behind me as I was cutting through jocks and some preps. Blood was every where. After running through every one and everything, we came to the elevator… we were smart enough to know that currently a coke-pop rock bomb was in there so we ran to the stairs as fast as possible when,

BOOM

Glass from the sides of the stairs exploded and slit our arms and legs. Thank god, I had some bandages…. But Axel had an extremely deep cut in his ankle. So, Riku took Axel to get some help.

"Roxas, go on and get Sora. You have all you need and know where to go!" Riku screamed

"What about Axel!?" I screamed back

"d-don't worry about me," Axel's voice quivered. "I know you would have done the s-same for me when we were t-together… GO ON AND S-SAVE HIM!!!" Axel screamed.

I ran out as quickly as possible. I didn't want Axel to see me crying. I tried to black out all the screams and explosions… but I couldn't… I ran faster and faster until I bumped into Yuffie.

"Hi, Roxas" She evilly grinned

I punched her in the gut and ran away… god, I hope my mom doesn't hear about this… I ran faster then I ever had because everywhere I went, I saw horrible things… I saw Hayner being stabbed. Olette was painting heavily full of blood and Pence was dying on the ground.

Eventually, I ran to the 1st floor but I needed to get lower. So the only elevator that was working was the handy cap one. So I ran over to it and out of nowhere, Titus pops up with a big sword. I guess some jock don't follow the rules… we had a long fight. Eventually I had him where I wanted him… my foot on his chest and my left key blade at his neck.

Then he cried " PLEASE!!! Don't k-kill me… I-I will n-never fight you again…….."

"This is where I always wanted you to be… under my feet….and now, you're getting something you've been asking for a long time…" I smirked

"_Bye, Titus…"_

Slice…. He was dead…

I got in the elevator and waited 5 seconds before the doors opened and I was bought into a dark room. I looked around in the dark and found something that tore my heart out…

Sora was keeling limply with his arms dangling in the air from the chains. His face was tear stained but this time, he looked peaceful and calm… at that I thought I was too late… I ran up to him then a strong force pushed me on the ground. When I looked up… I was shocked…

I shifted back and slowly I said

"_Yuna…?"_


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I have been very busy for the past few days… and my sis has been hogging the computer until 11 at night!!! Anyways, I have a little problem… since I'm busy and I can't add as many details in the action or events in this story… I can only reach 19 Chapters… I'm kind of disappointed but there will be an Epilogue! K….well… that's all I can say… oh and also… there was one review that that got me a little upset… not that I'm sobbing about or chopping the computer up, and they did end it nicely, but I must say this….

I'M NOT GOOD WITH THE PLOT!!!!!!!!! SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!!!!

…kay… now that I got that out of my system… :D sorry… I had a bad day….. Ok! Here's the chapter, Enjoy:D Roxas pov

Chapter 18

I shuddered back and shouted "Y-Yuna!? Why would you do something like this to someone you don't even know!?"

She frowned "you really think I don't know this poor sap!?" she snapped "I found out he was cheating on me we went out!!!"

"Wait…w-what?" my voice started to quiver "t-that's not t-true….."

"Yes it is" she smiled evilly "in fact we almost went to 3rd base… about 2 years ago…"

"No….NO!!! I won't believe you!" I screamed. This can't be true... he said he got his first kiss from Riku when he was asleep… was this relationship all a lie!? FAKE!?

(AN: before you think Sora's an evil bastered, think for a minute about what you just read and also, re-read Sora's flash back in chapter 8)

"I bet he lied to you too… join us… we'll end our misery together…" She held out her hand "all we need is the key blades and Sora's neck…"

I jumped up and pushed her aside. I ran to Sora and cut through the medal chains. He just fell to the floor…

I shook him furiously and screamed "WAKE UP!!!" he just slumped back…I fear the worse has already happened... I just put my head on his shoulder and sobbed. As Yuna was coming closer, I put the little key in his hands and said "please wake up…. Sora…"

Yuna ripped me and Sora apart and screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" She glared… then she punched me in the face and I pulled away and started to run. She called for Rikku but there was no response. Then she screamed "SHIT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET HER GO GET ANOTHER STUPID EARRING!!!!"

Then she ran in front of me and pulled out a gun. She had it strait at my head and said "if I can't have Sora… no one can…. So, bye Roxas…"

I pulled out my key blade and hit it away from my head in time… but it shot my shoulder instead. I winced in pain gripping my wound… god; I wish I still had those bandages…

"I always have a spear…" Yuna smiled she took it out and we had a long fight…

I broke her wrist and her ankle. She shot me 3 more times twice on my left leg and once on my right… I only had my right arm left before I was screwed… I was starting to feel dizzy… I couldn't concentrate and she shot my right arm. I fell to the ground and winced in pain.

I tried to get up but I just fell back down. She was now standing on top of me with the gun at my head. She was about to shout but she didn't.

Then she crouched down and said "I'll take care of **_you _**later..." she walked away and then I fainted.

_Sora pov _

I heard everything that was happening. She told Roxas all these lies about us going out and that I was a cheating bastered. The worse part was she said I went to 3rd base with her! For god sake, if I didn't know about Riku kissing me in my sleep, Roxas would have been my first kiss… I was about to burst but I just couldn't move… I heard Roxas cry. I felt his tears on my shirt…and I heard four gun shots…I hope she missed

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Yuna screamed "the only reason I said I was moving was so you would leave me alone! You cheated and lied to me! And this is what you get, your boy friend dead on the ground!"

That woke me up…

"….that's not true….." I whispered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE FAG!?" She screamed

"IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!" I was now on my feat with the key blade in full size "WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM WAS ALL A LIE!!!!" I screamed

"What do I care… it's not my relationship and now he's dead so there's nothing you can do about it…" Yuna snickered

"YOU BITCH!!!!!" I screamed

I looked over to the side seeing Roxas face down with blood all over him… oh she will get it… if it's the last thing I do…

_...I swear it... _


	19. Chapter 19

AN: ok, this is the last chapter!...well….not really…. Because there's still the Epilogue… so, that's about it! Enjoy! Roxas pov and also, lyrics you can't read are in Japanese…oh crap…. I gave spoilers… please ignore what I just said… he he he… :D

…and one last confession… I forgot why I called this story sanctuary… so…don't fret! I will think of something!

Chapter 19

What's going on…..? Ow…my whole body hurts….maybe I'll just close my ey-OH MY GOD!!!! SORA'S NOT DEAD!!!! And he's quite angry…but what do I care… I lied to me….

"Yeah, I know I'm a bitch…." Yuna said smiling "I lied to your dead boyfriend. So what? I just want you to my self…."

"No…." Sora said "… you lied to me and ruined my life. You killed Roxas… the one person I truly love…"

So… Yuna said all those things about Sora and they were lies? there is just one thing I'm still wondering about…

"What about the sex!?" Yuna cried

"We never had sex! In fact, I'm still a virgin!" Sora screamed

…well that made things clear….

Then Sora walked closer and Yuna took out her gun. He broke her other wrist. Then he screamed "Why do you do this to me!?"

"Because I can…" Yuna smiled evilly

After some really good swords man ship, Sora had Yuna to the ground with the edge of the key blade on her neck… I still can't believe Sora did that to her.

Then she whimpered in pain "w-what about u-us?" she gave a painful smile

Then he said in the coldest tone I have ever heard him use "there was never an 'us'…bye Yuna…" and with that, he slit her throat and watch her gag and die…. Then I just saw him drop to his knees and cried…

_Sora pov _

I… can't believe what I've just done…. I killed someone… but I guess my reason's different…. She killed him…. Gone… yesterday was the last day I saw him alive… today was the last time I heard his soft voice… the last time for it all… I might as well see what she has done to him…

Every step I took towards him, It was breaking my heart… piece by piece, step by step…. Until I finally reached him… it was worse then I saw him before… he was in a pool of his own blood…I just fell to his side and whispered

"_Please Roxas… you can't go… You just can't…"_

"I'm not…"

I looked down at him realizing he was still alive. I crouched down in front of him to see if I was going insane… then I knew I was not because he was looking at me with those blue eyes…. He smiled and said "I missed you so much…."

I couldn't help it; I hugged him and started to cry "Roxas!!!! I thought you were dead!!!"

Then he started to cry too "I don't know what I would do with my self if you were gone…"

We sobbed on each other until I realized he was still bleeding! Only one thing to do….

BANDAGES!!!

I was wrapping then around Roxas's wounds and then he asked "were you carrying those on our date…?"

There was a very awkward silence. Then I spoke up "anything could happen?"

Then we just both laughed. After a little while, I finished with the wounds (and might I say, I made some good bows for a teen who still doesn't know how to tie his own shoes…) I carried Roxas bridal style all the way to the first aid place in hot topic he was telling me about. I saw quite a lot of blood and I gagged…

Then Aerith came out and said "Come with me to the sanitary room so I can help you with those wounds…" she smiled and said I had to wait outside. I was kind of sad until I heard some familiar voices

"Can I PLEASE have some coffee!?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF THAT CAST!!!"

Then I ran over to the blocked off bed where the sound was coming from.

"PLEASE!? COME ON!!!! JUST A SIP!?"

"NO!!!!!"

I pulled the curtain open to see Riku and Axel fighting. Then Axel grew dumb founded

"Axel, what's wrong now, Aerith has a cappuccino again?" Riku sighed

Axel just turned his head and Riku became dumb founded too.

Then I gigged "um… hi…?"

Then the both said at the top of their lungs "OH MY GOD! SORA!!!" Riku gloped me and told me how worried he was… then Axel said "Hey you!! I can't get up to tackle you cause of my stupid ankle!! Come over here and hug me!!!!" Axel spassed for a little bit over the fact of how he has to use crutched for a little bit and until he gets his cast off, he can't have any caffeine. Then I gave him a hug and he said "we were worried sick about you…"

"I know…" I smiled "but I have to know this… why is everyone wearing the same thing?"

"This war thing… we had to wear these stupid uniforms for them…" Axel sighed

"Though I think the pants look quite sexy on me…" Riku smirked

"Shut up, Riku" Axel said annoyed "Just cause your pants didn't rip and mine did doesn't mean you have to brag..."

"But..." Riku pouted "your's ripped on your butt!"

I just burst out laughing.

Then after a few more hours of talking to each other, Roxas came out quite happy. No crutches, no wheel chair. He was walking on his two feet like nothing ever happened. I was so happy, I hugged him. Aerith came out smiling. This procedure was easy. Thank god, none of those four gun shots hit any of your bones or you may have been permanently paralyzed or crippled. They were just some deep wounds, so I stitched then up!" she smiled

"But what about me!?" Axel sighed

"Well, if you must know… you broke your ankle…. Badly… not to the point where you're crippled for life, but that it will take a lot of healing and you won't get that cast off for a very long time…" Aerith sighed as she covered her ears knowing what was about to happen

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Axel screamed. Then he fainted… poor guy…

Then the whole mall shacked and we heard a mad laughed…. It was Rikku…. She was outside of the whole mall and had a big bomb and screamed "I'm sick of everything!" She screamed "now… we don't have to worry cause they'll be nothing left… you all have 3 minutes before this blows…" she smiled and said "I'm the only one who knows how to stop this thing… so," then she shot herself in the head… so nothing could stop this thing…

Everyone was running around but we knew the only safe place to go… the connection... we couldn't find Kairi or Namine so we had to leave them behind….

We went in there and then the connection shacked and a burst white light came at us. It was already too late for Riku and Axel…. Then I screamed "Roxas!!!"

"Sora!!!" Roxas screamed.

_Then everything went white…_

I woke up in a place I didn't recognize at all… the trees were dead, the river had nothing in it and the green grass was turned into cracked dirt. I looked up and the heart shaped moon was broken…. Then I realized I was in what once was the connection… I was shacking then I saw the worse… it scared me… Roxas's was dead and this time… it was real… he had ants and mice all over him his skin was burned off and face was messed up… how so? His mouth was above his nose and one of his eyes was under it too. His clothes were faded and his beautiful hair was gone…. I screamed…. I looked for Riku and Axel but when I got up to them, their bodies have already disincarnated…. I knew now that bomb was a nuclear bomb…. I just fell to the ground and cried. Then something landed on my head… one healthy Paopu fruit… I knew this was only for connecting loved ones, but maybe it can give me one wish….

"I wish…" I sighed "the bomb never went off…" I bit into the Paopu fruit and everything turned white. I knew something good was happening… at least I hoped

_The last thing I remembered saying was…_

"_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me _

…**_now…"_**


	20. Chapter 20: The Epilogue

AN: ok, this is the last chapter… and I guess I'm going to miss writing chapters everyday… it's so weird when you finish something you've worked so hard to finish… I'm happy, it's just that it feels odd that you won't be doing the same thing everyday… and worse of all, I don't know what I'll do next, because I put parts of my life into this… sure, I haven't met the love of my life, yet. Or save the worlds by wishing on a Paopu fruit or even gotten close to find a secret spot of my own… but I tried to put my self in the characters shoes. Sora was my heart, because I tried to make him nice and shy, yet with friends, he's out going and fun. Roxas I wanted to make him out going and calm. Kind of like my friend's personality… but when she's distressed she goes to the wrong place like Roxas did… and I try to help her like Axel does with Roxas.(only I don't do the things Axel and Roxas use to do….) Axel's the little addiction we all have. Like with me and cookie dough (can't resist it if I tried) but, he knows when to be serious. And as for Riku, I made him the friend who tries to help out with everything there is. Everyone in the group like it and keep him involved with everything they did. As for Moonlight Island, it's kind of like a place I've always wanted to go to. And, well… that's it. I wanted to give a long Authors note because I know I won't be on Fan fiction for a while…. I need inspiration for another story. Until then, I'll be keeping an eye on other fan fics that I like. … Wow, I made a long good bye speech… he he he… well, the end of the last chapter sounded very bitter sweet and the beginning of this one will to, but overall, this will end happy! Enjoy :D Roxas pov

Chapter 20: The Epilogue

_2 months later…_

I was walking down the side walk to go to a place I really didn't want to be but Riku and Axel said it was very important… then after a little walking I was there…

…The graveyard…

Then I saw Axel and Riku at the one gravestone and Axel looked like he was crying and Riku hugged him. I walked up to the stone and looked at it. I was shocked… it said:

Here lies

Sora

Iwagashi's

I was so scared until a big thing landed on my back. He smelled familer and his voice defiantly gave it away.

"OH ROXAS!!! IT WAS HORRABLE!!!" He said

I looked and it was my beautiful boyfriend, Sora. At first I screamed thinking he was the living dead. Then I realized that part of the stone was covered. I felt something raging up inside of me when I read this… maybe to hurt Sora because he scared me half to death or hug him because I thought he was dead. It said:

Here lies

Sora

Iwagashi's

Underarm hair

RIP

"Why would you have a funeral for underarm hair?" I said angrily

"Well" Sora sobbed "my mom… she just came in my room while I was sleeping and trimmed my hair….. I woke up with the hair all over my bed… I was working on having a more manly out look… it was too muck for my mom… and she also shaved it off too! SEE!?" Sora said showing me his cleanly shaved underarm. "Isn't it just horrible!?"

"Yes, Sora… worse tragedy ever…" I said giggling "but, why are you crying, Axel?"

"Do you know how long it will take to get his hair back!?" Axel sobbed

… He's been sad about everything because he couldn't have his coffee for 2 months …

"Calm down, Axel. Since today's your first day out of that stinky cast, we'll get some coffee." I sighed

His face brightened up and then he said "SCREW THIS! I NEED MY DUBLE SHOT EXPRESSO WITH 16 PACKS OF SUGAR!!!" then he smiled at Riku and said "this time, you buy…"

"Fine…" Riku sighed "Sora, Roxas, you two are coming, right? Cause I can't spend this stupid $25 gift card with just me and Axel!"

Me and Sora smiled and ran behind them. As soon as we got to starbucks, I had to ask him something…

"So, you're saying I was bald?" I sighed

"Oh my god, you were disgusting when the nuclear bomb hit. You had no hair, no teeth and no skin. Your clothes were faded and torn. And your mouth was over your nose and your nose was next to an eye ball! You were gross!!" Sora screamed

Oh god, I was disgusting. We both just cracked up

"Ok, what happened to you?" Sora said

"Well," I sighed "Paine found the combo on the bomb. The bomb turned out to be a mustard bomb, which is illegal, so Rikku's and Yuna's bodies were cremated and put into a hole so, they are never seen again. Paine's a town hero and her cousin is alive. And that's about it!" I smiled

"So, shall we go to Destiny Island for fun in the sun?" Axel smiled

"Yeah, that sounds fun, Axel" Riku said

"What do you say, Sora" I smiled

"Well…" Sora smiled "can we take the ferry, this time?"

"Ok!" we all smiled and went our way to the dock.

That day, I never knew why Sora never went to the connection that day. I always thought he just needed some sun and sea. But, soon I realized that what he went through the nuclear bomb was real. He wished us back to normal and he wanted to give the connection a break.

…_I guess that's the way you say 'thanks' to something you can't speck to…_

_AN: sequel?_

_Neptunes angel _


End file.
